The Doctor's Pond
by The 11th Doctors Lady
Summary: The Doctor and his companion Amy have been skirting around the truth for some time now and everything is about to break. ((My first Doctor Who Fanfic and my 2nd work in 6 years - Read and review!)) (((Rated M- for Mature because I am unsure if I will write smut in...but i probably will))) I do not own these characters!
1. Chapter 1 - The Surprise

Amy walked down one of the seemingly never ending corridors of the _TARDIS._

The continuous clicking, whirring and hissing of smoke was as good as a red arrow leading her onward to the Main Control Room. The Doctor was in motion again: running, pulling, pushing, twirling things on the control panel and sliding around while ineptly, and yet expertly, guiding the _TARDIS_ to the best of his abilities. The noise was something one never got used to, but it had become a comforting sort of chaos to her.

"Hello, Doctor," Amy said as she walked up the few steps to the platform where The Doctor was performing his usual frantic, yet self-assured, dance about the panel. She crossed her arms across her chest as she watched him. Surveying him she realized that she could never really imagine the Doctor in anything but his tweed jacket, bow-tie and bracers. Also, you could never forget his tousled hair, somehow intentionally messy like he had spent hours perfecting it to just turn around and tousle it up.

"Amy!" He said exuberantly as he yanked down on a lever with all his weight, almost ending up on the floor as he did so and then scurried off to the other side of the panel to rotate something a few times and click a few buttons. With that final act the _TARDIS_ shuddered and squealed in a way that let Amy know he had just landed it. "Just in time to see something absolutely AMAZING!" He hurried over to her with a big smile on his face grabbing her by the elbow and turning her around, rushing her down the steps and over to the front door of the_ TARDIS_.

"Oh really, Doctor?" She lilted in her Scottish accent, thoroughly confused yet excited with a smile that could match his, yet skeptical. "And what, after all we have seen, can you show me that is so special?"

The Doctor just leaned in to stare into her eyes, the smile still plastered there, their noses almost touching. "Oh Amy, Amy, Amy! Don't pretend to be jaded just yet!" He held her face in his hands, "No, No, Pond, that won't do! I haven't even begun to surprise you. However, I will say that what's beyond the _TARDIS_ door right now is," he tapped his hand twice on the door emphasizing his next two words, "pretty special."

Her interest was thoroughly peeked now. The Doctor got excited over what seemed to be the most trivial things, yet somehow...somehow it almost always became important later on. So with a light heart and pounds of curiosity she reached past The Doctor and pushed the door open to reveal...

Her back yard.


	2. Chapter 2 - Amy's Confusion

Amy stared out at her childhood home confused as to what was so special about this, other than the fact it was hers.

"...Doctor?" She looked over her shoulder at him, just standing there. He was smiling with his hands in his pockets leaning against the door frame.

"You're wondering why I have brought you here," he began as he pushed off the door frame with his shoulder and strolled into the garden. "Wondering what's so special about a place that you spent all of your childhood in." He turned around to look at her with a slightly serious air. "Wondering why the important things always lead right back here. Well," he cocked his head to the side, "maybe not wondering that last part," he pointed a finger at her with a lopsided grin, "but now you are."

"I don't understand," she mumbled as she stepped out of the _TARDIS_ and headed over to him.

"Of course you don't because I haven't given you the answer yet." He smiled kindly and closed the distance between the two of them, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. "But I'm about to." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and mumbled into her hair. "I'm about to..."

Thoroughly confused she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips against her skin as she wrapped her arms around him. Such an innocent kiss, an innocent embrace, between very good friends. Friends who cherished each other more than anything. Who would do anything to help or save the other. A special bond that could never truly be rivaled by anything else in the universe.

They were companions and that meant that no matter what, nothing could come between them. Even Rory couldn't, she had left him and had the Doctor place him back in his time. This time. She had tired of his over-protectiveness and the way he had made The Doctor feel as if he had to ask permission to hug her. Well, part of that was her fault, her past actions had given cause for it all, but she still didn't like it. Plus his whining got annoying and after all...she may have once loved Rory, but she loved the Doctor now. And if she had to just be his companion for however long the universe allowed, then for now, she would take what she could get.

She knew, or at least guessed, that the Doctor didn't love her or couldn't love her. She found it funny that a man with two hearts seemed incapable of love. Or incapable of allowing himself to. Either way she wished that for once, on this one thing, he would give her a straight answer. Though she knew the probability of that was as slim...

"Pond," he whispered, his lips lightly brushing the skin of her forehead his breath stirring her flaming red hair.

"Doctor?" Her warm breath tickled against his throat seeming to add to the lump that had grown there. If he didn't do it now he never would. He had all the time in the world, no, the universe and yet he felt like he was running out of time here. With Amy. With Amelia. His Pond. As if by not doing so at this very moment he would lose the chance forever. He had to act now, he couldn't wait any longer. It was bound to happen eventually and if it happened on its own, without planning, it could end up in disaster for the both of them.

"Amy Pond," he drew back to look into her eyes moving his hands to cradle her face. "The girl who waited..." He stared into her eyes, searching, for what neither of them knew. "You have waited such a long time...for so many things...but you have never waited for something as long as you have waited for this moment. Never anticipated a moment as much as you have this one. I think you have feared it may be coming for some time now. You may have not known you have feared it, but you have." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts, to strengthen his resolve.

Amy, however, stared up at him in confusion at first but as he closed his eyes hers filled with pure horror. _No...no,no, NO! He's going to leave me! This is it. This is the end of our adventures together._ He was finally ditching her... She started at him, with his eyes closed for what seemed to be an eternity, but was only a few seconds. He was unaware of the turmoil his stalling was causing to his companion.

He opened his eyes slowly his resolve was found and also instantly cracked when he met with the utter terror that was reflected in hers.

"Amy, what's wrong?" he did a quick scan of her with his eyes from her feet to her head and from side to side. "What's happened?"

"Why are you doing this?" An errant tear slid down her face and she started shaking, "I thought we were friends? Why are you doing this to me? To us?"

On the verge of panic himself he stumbled back as if he had taken a blow. He hadn't expected her to react like this. Oh she was smart, however he thought he would be able to get the words out before she could put it together. He spun around in a circle and started pacing, taking his sonic screwdriver out of his front pocket and passing it from one hand to another in a nervous tick.

"So you figured out what I was going to say before I had a chance to say it." He tapped the sonic against his chin, flitting a glimpse at her before resuming his pacing. "However, this is not the reaction I was hoping for, fearing yes, hoping for, no."

"I'm supposed to be happy about this?" She raged, how could he even think she would enjoy being left behind.

He stopped his pacing and stared at her. "Why are you angry?" His brow was furrowed in concentration and a mix between confusion and curiosity. This didn't make sense, she shouldn't have reacted this strongly. She was smart, but she had gotten it wrong, she had to have.

He opened his jacket put the sonic back in his front pocket and then briskly walked back over to where she was standing until they were nose to nose. He put his hands on each side of her head again and scanned her face, her body language and her eyes. "Amelia Pond...what are you thinking? What do you think is happening here?"

Tears were streaming down her face now and she was angry. He knew why she was mad, but for some reason he wanted her to say it. Damn him...

"You've brought me back here to ditch me! You brought me back here to leave me to forget and wonder for the rest of my life if all of this was a dream or delusion!" She closed her eyes and let her head hang so that now the Doctor was staring at the top of her head.

The confused expression on his face quickly broke out into a grin. He felt giddy, giddy enough to laugh! Which he did.

"Amy!" He forced her to look up at him, his hands on each side of her chin as he used his thumbs to wipe away some of her tears. "Oh my intelligent, frightened, lonely little Pond."

"What?" She was so confused, why was he laughing?

"I didn't bring you here to leave you, silly girl." He kissed her hair-line and pressed his forehead against hers where his lips had just been, closing his eyes for a second. "I came here to tell you this-"

With that he kissed her for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Adventure

_He-he's kissing me!_ Amy's head was reeling with so many different kinds of emotions as she tried to process what was happening. _The Doctor is kissing me!_

It took a couple seconds for her brain to catch up with the moment. With what was really happening. When it finally clicked she slammed her eyes shut and threw herself into the kiss with a fervor that surprised the Doctor. She slid her arms between his so that she could wrap them around his shoulders. His contact with her broken he wrapped one hand around her waist, resting at the small of her back and the other supporting her neck, tangling in her hair as he leaned into their kiss.

Neither of them could think, neither had even considered breathing yet, all their focus was on enjoying the feel of the other in their arms. The other's lips against theirs.

Amy felt the tip of the Doctors tongue lightly brush against her lips in a silent question of entry. She gladly parted them and allowed him to deepen their kiss. She sighed lightly when she heard his deep throated moan. They were holding each other tightly, as close as they could get with the thin layers of clothing between them. Amy suddenly felt as if the cloth were a barrier keeping them apart. She slowly pulled the tail of his shirt out of trousers and slid her hand up his back, enjoying the warmth of his skin.

Surprised, the Doctor opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist, ending the kiss and leaving them both panting. "Amy..." he whispered breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, I was just doing what I wanted to," she said, slightly peeved that he had stopped her.

"Well stop it," he said as he let her hand go and her face fell. He ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand on his hip as he started thinking, calming his heart beats down. "Wait, no, sorry. Look. I'm sorry I said that, but I had it all planned out and that wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed to kiss you and then ask you then from that point there are other options but-" He swallowed visibly and looked into her eyes. "Did you like it?"

Still slightly breathless and thrown off by the events unfolding around her she didn't quite get what he meant. "Did I enjoy what?"

He gave her a pointed look while bouncing on the balls of his feet, unable to bring himself to ask.

"oh...OH!" Finally getting what he meant she smiled, "ya I did, you?"

"Well ya, of course I did," he rubbed the back of his head. "Well uh, what to do now?"

Amy was getting tired of being confused and her irritation had not gone away yet. "Hey, wait a minute...didn't you say you were going to ask me something after you kissed me?"

The Doctor suddenly looked a little green, "uh, no. No, I was mistaken." He headed towards the _TARDIS_, "how about I take you to see-"

"No," she crossed her arms and gave him her best no-nonsense look.

He turned around slowly, looking over his shoulder at her looking surprised and maybe just a little scared, "No?"

"Nope. No Nebulas, planets, stars, ships of future, present or past until you start being honest with me." She cocked her hip to the side and tapped her toe.

He stood there just staring at her her.

"I'm waiting," she watched him carefully.

"It's a big adventure," he said turning to stare at her face to face. "Bigger than any that we have been through yet."

Her aggravated expression melted to one of interest, "Is that why you are having trouble telling me?" He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, walking slowly over to her. "Doctor, you know that no matter what it is I'm not going to abandon you."

"Oh I know," he stopped in front of her. "Pond, I know you'll never leave my side. That's the reason I'm having trouble asking you on this adventure. You know I care about you, or at least now you do. I have an issue with throwing you into any more danger than you already are as my companion." The sincerity in his eyes seemed to bore into her soul.

"I trust you, you always keep me safe and you always will," she wondered about this adventure he was talking about. He seemed more serious now than he ever had facing anything else, even the Daleks. "What could be so big and scary that you are reluctant to take me?"

He smiled, "I'm only reluctant to ask you on this adventure because I want it so bad. Can't you see that? You're the only person I want by my side. Through the madness and uncertainty that is my life." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips,

"I suppose I have no choice but to ask you now."

It was then that Amy realized that he'd put something in her hand. Something small with corners and velvety to the touch.

The Doctor had his head hung, waiting, watching her hands.


	4. Chapter 4 - Engaged or Married?

Amy's mind went blank and after a few moments the first thought that crossed it was how odd that really was. Staring down at the small black velvet box in her hand her mind slowly started moving again. Like many wheels inside a clock face coming back to life, slowly but building up momentum until her mind was racing.

"It's a...jewelry box..." she looked up at the Doctor and he was still hunched over in what looked like prepared defeat. His jacket pulled back showing his bracers, hands in his pockets and floppy hair hiding his face from view. Like a man who was at the end of his rope and was just waiting for the chair to be kicked out from under him.

"Yes, Pond..." He muttered softly, his focus still on her now trembling hands and the box he had placed there.

"...what's in it?" Her Scottish tone cracked slightly, she sounded half-scared, half-something else he couldn't place. This was driving him mad, well madder than he already was. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, still hunched over. He stared at her over his eyebrows for a moment before bringing his focus back to her hands and what they held.

"Open it and find out..."

Amy swallowed, with some difficulty, knowing what was in the box, but not daring to hope that all this could really happen at once. The Doctor _did_ care for her, _did_ seem to love her! He'd said as much with his kiss and, once she got past the initial shock, him bringing her here for all this was really sweet. He could have taken her anywhere in all of space and time and he had brought her here. Could have taken her someplace impressive and foreign that she had never seen and done all this. She knew, however, that it wouldn't have meant nearly as much as bringing her here to her familiar, intimate garden.

_He really is a wonderful man..._

Taking a deep breath she tried to steady her hands as she opened the soft dark lid on the ring box he had handed her. When she saw what was inside she gasped, causing him to look up slightly at her face to see if she were alright.

It was a silver with Circular Gallifreyan writing around the band and adorned with a stone she could not accurately describe. If she had been forced to she would have said it was like a hollow, smooth and slightly clouded quartz and inside the stone was a blue light. It was like barb wire made out of blue electricity, ever moving, ever changing and undulating in and around itself in a spectacular manner.

"Doctor...that stone...what is it?" She couldn't bring herself to look away from the ring. Her ring. It hit her then that this was her engagement ring. The Doctor really was trying to propose to her, it was all so wonderfully overwhelming. And the stone...

"My time line, well a shadow of it," he said taking a step forward and holding her hands in his as they both looked at the ring. "This is a shadow of my time line...everything I am doing, have done or will ever do." He sighed and looked at her and she at him, "there is no deeper symbol of my love trust and loyalty to you. I'm not just entrusting you with my love but symbolically trusting you with everything I ever will be."

His eyes were no longer defeated but intense and he searched hers as he spoke, "Amelia Pond..._my Amy_, would you do me the impossible honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she looked into the face of the man she loved. The man she had loved for years and didn't know if he ever could love her back. Well it seemed he could and was wanting to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with him. So it was with relief and pure joy and a little bit of excitement that she breathed out the word, "yes."

His eyes lit up and a smile broke across his face as she continued, "Yes, my raggedy man, my Doctor, I do."

He took the box from her hand and pulled her in for another kiss, this one much more intense than their first. This time, however, Amy was far too focused on the fact that her heart was ready to burst with happiness to take things too far. And when they finally broke apart, beaming at each other, both were extremely elated.

"I guess this is when I'm supposed to put the ring on your finger," he said this like a actor who had forgotten his line on stage.

"Actually, you were supposed to do that _before_ you kissed me," laughter was evident in Amy's voice.

"Well," he said trying to be nonchalant and brush it off. "We're not actually a very traditional couple so I'm sure we can suffer through few more less conventional moments." He took the ring from it's box, which then disappeared somewhere into his many deep pockets, and slid the ring onto her left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed," and bent over to kissed the band before standing up again. The unique glowing stone shone brighter for a second before it ebbed back to it's original light pulsating glow, he straighten his bow-tie in a self assured manner, smile still plastered on his face.

"Why would you say that?" Amy was slightly confused, "I mean I want to marry you, but we're just engaged now right?" The Doctor stared laughing.

"Why are you laughing?," and then it hit her. "Oh my god, did I just go from finding out you love me, to engaged, to married in like 30 minutes?!"

"Something like that, ya," he said, looking more than just a little pleased with himself. "I have a _TARDIS_, which by all laws, seeing as it's a ship of sorts, makes me a Captain of sorts and Captain's are allowed to marry couples. We're a couple now, so I married us!"

There Amy's mind went again, locking up on her.

He watched her intently, making sure she was okay, wondering if he should have went a more traditionally human way with it all. He preferred the way that he'd done it, quick, no fuss and all out in the open at once, but maybe it was a bit much for her.

"Amy-"

"Shh, Doctor," she stopped him before he could finish, "Okay so let me get this straight. You brought me here. Kissed me after scaring me and in that way letting me know you loved me." She looked at him for confirmation and when he nodded she continued. "Then you proceeded to ask me to marry you and in the same breath as that you married me?"

"Well, ya," the smile slipped a bit as he thought. "Wait. No, not really. Well, ya, kind of." He took out his Sonic again and started to fiddle with it nervously while he thought. "Look I told you how I felt, we got engaged then I sealed our short and rather hurried wedding with a kiss of your ring."

"So I had it right," she said getting that look that let him know she knew what he was doing.

"Yes, well no. Kind of. It's a lot more complicated than that. But generally speaking, yes."

Amy just stared at him for a second and then her eyes gleamed malevolently and she looked over at him in a calculating manner. "So...we're married now?" She said with a smirk as she slowly started to saunter of to him.

"Yes..." The Doctor said taking a step back, opening his jacket and placing his screw driver back in his inner pocket, slightly nervous now. He'd seen that look before...

"Man and wife?"

"Yes, _man and wife_. Amy what are you doing?" She was still advancing on him, the Doctor stumbled back a couple more paces before he found himself backed up to the closed doors of the _TARDIS_. Amy braced her hands on the door on each side of him, leaning in as if to kiss him but stopping short of actually doing it.

"Husband," she asked slyly, wrapping her fingers around the door handle while he wasn't paying attention.

He gulped leaning back as far as he could, looking like he was trying to climb up the face of the_ TARDIS_ backwards, "Wife?"

She smirked broadly her eyes shining, "It's time for our honeymoon."

She never did know whether his eyes went wide from her words or from the fact that she threw the door open at that second, causing them both to tumble into the floor of the _TARDIS_.


	5. Chapter 5 - Accidental Pilots

The Doctor landed with Amy on top of him, she gave him the same sly smile she had before opening the doors and his hearts thudded against his chest. She leaned down to kiss him and he grabbed her shoulders firmly holding her at arm's length for a moment before firmly, yet carefully rolling her to the side and off of him. Scrambling to his feet he made his way to the other side of the control panel and closed down the gravitic anomaliser, initiating the flight sequence deftly.

"Doctor…" Amy said lowly and only slightly agitated, as she closed the doors and made her way over to him, he quickly sidestepped, keeping the panel between him and his new hormone-driven wife.

_Wife…_ The word played around in his head for a moment as he danced about from her. He actually had done it! A small smiled played across his lips and he subconsciously straightened his bow-tie as he felt proud of what he had achieved in such a short time-span. With the other hand he was firing up the helmic regulator, apparently piloting the _TARDIS_ without consciously deciding too out of nervousness, sending the time rotor into action without either of them noticing.

Amy saw the smile and her eyes glinted, "Oh, I see. _You're_ just having a go with me acting all innocent. Is this your way of begging for sex, Doctor?" Her voice lowered seductively and she looked at him through veiled eyes around the console, "I kinda like it." She stalked around taking a double step trying to catch up with him, but he continued to evade her.

"Uh…no. Actually," he said the smile disappearing from his face as he was drug out of his ill-timed mental reflection. "Can't we just have a nice relaxing evening on Midnight, wait no not Midnight, maybe go and see the Medusa Cascade?" He frowned, as he flipped the hand-brake on, moving on to another part of the consol. "No that's wrong too, how about some place full of people and things to do? No adventure, no running, just _fun_?" He gestured outward with his arms excitedly and looked imploringly at her, hoping she'd at least concede to not attack him at this moment so that he could figure out how to avoid it for a little longer.

Amy pouted and grabbed onto the handbrake she'd just reached, her knuckles white in frustration and slammed it up, turning it off on accident. "STOP!" She took a few more steps chasing him around and then slammed her palms down on the_ TARDIS_ panel, inadvertently pressing the blue stabilizer switches into her palms, switching them into the ON position.

The Doctor's shocked face greeted her in response to this sudden emotional outburst, pinning him still where he stood. "Amy…" he started with regret in his voice.

"No…" she mumbled slumping forwards over the levers and flashing lights, like a rag doll thrown there by a careless child. "I don't want to hear it…" She sniffled slightly and the Doctor leaned over more trying to glimpse her face which her hair hid like a curtain of frozen fire. "I have loved you for so long…probably since I first met you all those years ago in my garden…we both know I tried to let my feelings be known, I've never hidden that…but you have…until today when you fling all this at me…the kiss…then the ring and hurried wedding ceremony…I finally have you…like I have always wanted." She peered at him through her flaming veil. "In my excitement I just assumed that our physical relationship would step up like our status had. Now I know you just aren't interested in me in that particular way…It's a lot to take in and-" The Doctor cut her off hurriedly.

"That's not true," he gulped visibly slightly blushing in the glow from the time rotor as it went on up and down powering the _TARDIS_ through the Time Vortex unbeknownst to its' two unwitting pilots. "I-I do. I mean I am." He smoothed his hair back, "I am_ interested_ in a-a ph-physical relationship with you, Amy." He bit his lip and looked anywhere but at his bride. "However, I'm not sure, well I'm actually REALLY not sure if I'm ready for…well…**that**…just yet anyways…It's all a bit much for me as well….took a lot to ask you honestly." He chanced a glance over at her and she was staring at him, her face fully visible now, tinged slightly blue from the glow of the switches she was leaning over. She looked slightly disarmed, if not mollified by his sudden emotional sharing.

"…is that why it took you so long to ask me?" Amy asked hesitantly, "because you knew that I was so…aggressive?" She didn't looked ashamed of that fact, this was Amy, she was just curious.

"That's part of it, also I had to struggle with the fact that I knew you when you were little, however briefly and I couldn't get THAT image out of my head." He said leaning back against the railing on his elbows, he looked warily at her, gauging her reaction to this next bit "Also, I know you like to forget about it, but you also had a husband before me for a while and-"

Amy's green eyes flashed and he knew he was going to pay for his honesty in this. "_You_ of all people cannot use that one against me!" She growled, her accent growing thicker with her anger, "Mr. I-Have-To-Get-You-Sorted-Out!"

"In all fairness, the universe was cracking and you were my only clue at that time as to what was going on!" He leaned back further as she got in his face, he was looking slightly scared and trying to adopt a commanding tone and floundering.

"Oh don't give me that The-Universe-Depended-On-It speech! I don't care! I'm saying that you made sure the two of us were together!" She grabbed his jacket lapel with both hands and pulled his face to hers. "You can use any excuse you want for not acting till now, but Not-That-One!" She growled, her young green eyes boring into his ancient blue ones as silence fell between them.

The Cloister Bell went off surprising them both, causing their expressions to slide into ones of confusion and thought. The Doctor looked past her with wide eyes and slack jaw, seeing as she still was grasping his jacket and she looked over her shoulder and they both stared at the _TARDIS_ control panel and then back at each other.

"Did we..?" He started

"I don't know, you're the pilot." She said thinking back to her unintentional button pressing.

"I think we did," he said reflecting on the fact that he indeed DID start up the_ TARDIS_

"We flew the _TARDIS_?"

"Ya, appears that way."

"To where though?" She asked stepping back slightly staring wide-eyed at the doors behind him.

"That…is a _very_ good question," he turned around to face the doors with her, "When a target destination isn't chosen the_ TARDIS_ automatically chooses one at random from her Internal Database…."

"So we could be anywhere…" She breathed with slight apprehension, thinking of some of the worse places, places she didn't want to be. "Anywhere in time or space…"

"Yaaaa…. That's about right." He walked past her and down the stairs to the doors. "Anywhere in Time and Space…funny, that sentence has never made me feel…apprehensive before." He reached out slowly for the handle on the door.

"DOCTOR!" Amy yelled, making him jump and take a step back and look at her in confusion and alarm. She looked slightly embarrassed at her outburst, "Shouldn't you do an environment whats-it or something before just skipping out onto an unknown planet or whatever is out there?"

"An environment whats-it…" he repeated as though rolling the words around his tongue and trying out their taste. "Ya…I should do an environment whats-it!" He leaped back up the stairs and slid the screen around the console so he could pull up an Environment Scan. "Good thinking, Pond!" He said excitedly, getting back into his stride.

Amy pursed her lips in slight amusement beside herself with her next thought. "So, since we're married now does that make you Mr. Pond or am I Mrs. Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up at her with a blank stare as the screen beeped out some information, "What?"

"I mean it, which is it?" She crossed her arms and gave him a smug smile, "Who's Who now?"

The Doctor gulped, "It doesn't work that way. Well, I mean it doesn't have to. Well It could be either, though," he threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know! Why do I have to know? Can't we just be The Doctor and Amy Pond like we have always been?"

She laughed at his flustered appearance, "Just the Doctor and Amy then!"

Disaster averted he went back to his screen and his brows furrowed in concentration at the news he was receiving from the scan.

"Doctor? What is it?"

He clicked the screen off and bounded over to her and they headed over to the doors, "I'll show you."

"Is it safe?"

"Safe as it ever is."

"So, not safe at all," she stated.

He smiled at her, "Most likely," He threw the doors open, "Amy Pond, Mrs. Doctor, welcome to Hoppledom Six!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Hoppledom Six

**_((Okay so my mom and I got talking about Bees and all that the other day and OMG I ended up writing about Bees instead of fruit flies! So I had to go through and fix it . sorry for the mix up guys! It's fixed now!))_**

As the doors opened everything seemed tinted in a light pink mist that seemed to fade, or be absorbed into everything they saw as their eyes adjusted. Amy assumed it was because of the drastic color differences that they were assaulted by.

First off, the pungent smell of hundreds of different flowers, fruits and plant life wafted in through the doors, overtaking everything else. Pleasant, but rather heavy, like a musk. The blue sun blazed over the purple grass and orange and yellow trees. Other than the wind there was complete silence, no animals could be seen or heard; nothing.

"Hoppledom Six?" She breathed in the heady smells stepping out and leaning close to a blue and black flower. "Haven't you mentioned this placed to me before, Doctor?" Something clicked in her mind, "You have! You told me about fruit flies,, fruit flies that live for only twenty minutes and don't even mate for life. You said that outside the Pandorica. Never finished the thought though." There was a noise now, a soft buzzing like many people whispering at once, in the background. Neither had noticed as they were still taking in their surroundings.

The Doctor was scanning flowers and fruit with his sonic and the terrain with his eyes, "Yup, that'd be the place." He extended his screwdriver and checked on the readings, brow furrowing in thought. "No one's been here for hundreds of years, there was a ban put on visitors to this planet within the first 24 hours of attempted colonization." He slipped the handy device into his jacket pocket, "No one knows why, government, it was all hushed up."

"…Doctor, if this place is banned, should we leave?"

"Nah, love a good mystery, can't get enough of them actually. Always wanted to know what was wrong with this place. Now here's my chance!" He grabbed her hand and they took a few more steps away from the _TARDIS_ and into the seemingly never ending field of foliage.

Then they stopped, looking around warily.

"…Doctor…"

"Yes, I know…"

"…there's buzzing…"

"…_Yes, I know_."

"What is it?"

"…remember those fruit flies I told you about?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it would appear, that we are now surrounded by them." As if to accentuate what he'd just said all around them fruit flies rose in-mass from the flowers and trees as one. They started a complicated dance about themselves, seemingly ignoring the intruders. Flying from tree to tree, feeding and mingling, the Doctor and Amy were enthralled in the intricate dance and goings on of what appeared to be the planets only inhabitants.

"Why didn't we see them when we arrived?" Amy asked ten minutes later as she watched a fruit fly get particularly close to her nose.

The Doctor had one on one of his fingers, "probably landed at the end of one of the life-cycles." They watched as another fruit fly, landed next to that one. "Remember they only live for 20 Minutes." He looked around them, taking in all he could see and hear and smell.

"Ummm, Doctor?"

"Yes, Amy?" He said looking back to her, his hand still extended with the fruit flies. She tilted her head meaningfully to his hand and he glanced over. The two insects had begun to mate, and consequently the swarm around them started to settle down and couple up as well. Within minutes they were frantic, a swarm of franticly mating fruit flies, switching partners indiscriminately. It was impossible to tell the males from the females and it would seem that the fruit flies weren't completely interested in getting it right.

"Well," he blushed slightly looking a bit uncomfortable, raising his voice above the din "seems like it's mating time."

"At least it is for someone…" Amy murmured, crossing her arms and trying to not step on any of the now coupling insects.

"What was that?" He yelled distractedly as he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out again and started to get readings on the fruit flies.

"Oh, nothing, _nothing at all_," she said louder and sarcastically.

"Be quiet then, I'm thinking." The two fruit flies on his finger flew off in different directions to find new partners. "So they live, eat and then mate, birth and die. So…it's going on sixteen minutes…and we are on mate. Birth should be soon." As he spoke this half of the fruit flies flew off into the trees, where presumably, they were laying their eggs in the fruit. He checked the info his sonic had retrieved, "Fascinating..." he breathed.

"What is it?"

"I've been getting odd readings that seem to be getting stronger and stronger as the they go through their life cycle. Haven't been able to place it yet, nothing I've ever run across. It's like, it's like a living yet not living…_something_…inside the fruit flies."

"Should we be worried, Doctor?" Amy asked looking slightly caucious and taking a backwards glance to check that the _TARDIS_ was still in range.

"I don't know…" he noted that the remaining fruit flies seemed to be becoming lethargic, yet still beating their wings rapidly in sporadic bursts.

There was no need to guess when the death cycle took hold.

Suddenly, as if they were all dying at once, silence fell again and a pink mist seemed to rise from their lifeless bodies.

"Ooooh dear…" he breathed grabbing Amy's hand, "Run!"

"What?!" She was yanked after him as he sprinted toward the blue box with her in tow, "Doctor, what's happening?!"

"Don't breathe it in!" He slapped his forehead with the Sonic as he slammed the _TARDIS_ doors behind them, "_Stupid_, **_STUPID_** Doctor!"

"Seriously, what was that?!"

"I don't know yet," The Doctor wheezed and started coughing, a light pink mist escaping his lips only to be drawn back in as he gasped. He franticly clawed at his face and turned on the spot as if the action would expel it again and then glanced at Amy. He was staring at her, a shocked, sad and determined expression on his face.

"I inhaled it..."

Amy was frightened by the expression his face now held, "Looks like I'm going to have to figure this out." He trained his screwdriver on himself and flicked it open for the readings, "…and quickly. Seems the bigger the organism, the longer it can host itself in them. I probably have a few days," he glanced over at her and back at the metal instrument in his hand, closing it and stowing it away.

"Am I…_hosting_?" Amy asked warily, afraid of the answer she may get.

"No, no, Pond. Don't be silly, if you were you'd be billowing pink mist too." He said dismissively going over to the control panel and clicking a few things on the screen. "Maybe if I upload the information I collected I can figure out what we are dealing with…"

Amy walked over to where her new husband was, wrapping her arms around him from behind and burying her face in his back. "You're going to be okay…You have to be okay."

Sighing lightly he clicked the last button to start the search and the Doctor turned around in her arms and hugged her back. "I'll be fine, I promise, aren't I always fine?" He kissed her forehead and tightened their hug.

"I know, but I worry. You get to be the brilliant Doctor and I'm the worrying companion."

He lightly brushed a strand of hair off her face and ran his finger-tips down to her chin before wrapping the arm around her again. "Ah, but you're much more than that, Amy, always have been," he kissed her on the lips then pulled back to smile at her. "You're my wife now, no boring companion title for you." His hand slid to her lower back and her breath caught in her throat at the unexpected intimacy of the contact. "Mrs. Doctor," he breathed beside her ear, "My Pond," the intimacy of their hug had increased 10 fold in the span of five seconds and as much as she had been wishing for this contact it made something itch at the back of her mind. This wasn't how the Doctor normally acted. So she was completely surprised as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. His lips brushed her cool skin softly before parting and taking hold of the tender expanse of flesh beneath them.

She gasped, not in opposition, and held him closer and the computer beeped loudly for his attention.

The sound seemed to snap him out of whatever mood he was in, for he all but threw himself away from her looking puzzled and slightly scared backed up against the consol.

Amy crossed her knees and arms nervously, bouncing slightly to show her obvious state of confusion. "Um…Doctor…what was that?"

"Um…uh…I don't know," he spun around and checked the screen, "Now I do." He groaned out looking more scared than she'd ever seen him. "This…is not good."

Amy came around him, as he rested his head in his hands looking defeated, to take a look at the information on the screen:

_**Hoppledom Six Fruit Flies**_

_The fruit flies of Hoppledom Six share a symbiotic relationship with an unknown, unnamed, organic, particle cloud that has a low lvl telepathic web. It seems the Mist speeds up the flies' lifetime to a mere 20 minutes and causes a frantic and uncontrollable urge to breed. It is this urge that causes their blood pressure to skyrocket and their hearts to fail, inducing their premature termination. As one generation dies the Mist is released and subsequently inhaled by the next, causing a never ending cycle._

_Little more is known about either._

**((Hello! I'd like to know what you think of this so far! Please leave a review if you read this! Reviews let me know what you are thinking and what you do and do not like about my interpretation of these characters! It helps to know that there are people who like it enough to want me to keep going!))**


	7. Chapter 7 - Figuring it Out

Amy stared down at her husband, he still hadn't moved from his defeated stance, it was as if he had been turned to stone in his despair. She could almost believe it if it weren't for his hair swaying back and forth with his breathing. A stone Doctor. She shivered, it brought back memories of other stone beings she'd rather not think back on.

_The fruit flies of Hoppledom Six share a symbiotic relationship with an unknown, unnamed, organic, particle cloud that has a low level telepathic web._

What she had read seemed to continue to flit through her mind, as if it just couldn't process what it had taken in. As if all her brains processing power was solely on the one task of trying to wrap itself around this new problem. Wrap itself around it and try to fix it or at the very least comprehend what was going on. She put a hand on the Doctor's back lightly, to let him know she was there for him, though maybe it was partly for her comfort as well. He didn't stir, his breathing didn't change, he just staid the same...very much like stone...The soft pulsating lights of the TARDIS caused her ring to seem to be pulsing again as well, reminding her again of the stronger ties the two of them now shared. She resolved herself silently that nothing was going to break them apart. Not now, not when they had finally gotten this far. The next line of text jumped to the for-front of her mind.

_It seems the Mist speeds up the flies' lifetime to a mere 20 minutes and causes a frantic and uncontrollable urge to breed._

...What...

_causes a frantic and uncontrollable urge to breed._

Amy's breath caught in her throat, that couldn't seriously be what it said. She leaned forward to read over that line again, craning over the Doctor her shoulder brushing his shoulder as she read. Uncharacteristically a slight blush overcame her pale lightly freckled face. Maybe this wasn't all bad, she thought to herself, maybe some good could come of this after all. Seriously, the Doctor needed to loosen up and maybe this will give him the excuse he needed to do so. She almost smiled at her backwards logic before she remembered the last part of the information.

_It is this urge that causes their blood pressure to skyrocket and their hearts to fail, inducing their premature termination._

She decided that part of the text pretty much null and voided any perks she may have perceived from the earlier sentences.

_Little more is known about either._

Well, a fat lot of help that last bit was. Seriously in all of space and time that's all the information it could give them? She sighed and looked down at worry at the Doctor again, he still hadn't stirred as she had went over all of this.

"Doctor?" She said lightly, her Scottish accent thicker with her worry. "Doctor are you alright?" She tapped her fingers on his back, hoping to get his attention, "Doctor?" She leaned over trying to look at his face from the side.

His eyes flicked over to her, but the rest of him didn't move, they just stared at each other for a moment. She then noticed that his jaw was set and fists were clenched. Actually everything about him was very tense.

Her brows furrowed in worry, "Doctor are you in pain? Is there something I can do?"

"You could take a few good sized steps back for a start" he said through his teeth, only his lips moving. She was startled, he hadn't been mean about it, it'd come out more as a plea than anything else. So obediently she took about four double steps backwards and away from him, her eyes never leaving the Doctor. After a few moments he seemed to defrost slightly and straighten to a standing position. His moves were rather mechanical, as if he had to think on each one before he did it.

As if he were fighting for control.

She noted his hands were stilled balled into fists and his jaw still set tightly. However, it was his eyes that captured her, confused and slightly afraid, as if unsure what was going on or what was going to happen.

"It's very...difficult...for me to be around you right now, Amy." He sighed, loosening his jaw so he could talk, "Whatever this 'Mist' is, it seems to have taken an almost immediate hold on my hormones." He swallowed hard, his eyes flitting away from her for a moment and then straight back to her eyes. "I'm doing what I can to fight it, but without more knowledge of what it is and how it works...well...it's going to be a very tough couple of days."

Amy didn't know when she'd wrapped her arms around herself, she wanted nothing more than to go to him and after what he'd just said she knew she wouldn't be allowed to. "So, I'm going to have to keep distance between us until we get this sorted out?" She didn't like the sound of that, but it didn't seem that they had much choice.

"'Fraid so, love." He all but whispered, looking at the ground at her feet as if he was shamed and couldn't meet her eyes. Her heart broke as she stood there watching him, knowing that he was hurting just as much if not more than she was. Their relationship had never been very physical a hug here, a friendly kiss on the forehead there, innocent hand holding on occasion...but this seemed so cruel. Nothing had ever really kept them from being close except themselves. Now this Mist, or whatever it was, was acting like a barrier between them. She didn't like it and she could tell he didn't either.

"Um...What are you doing?"

She'd spaced out for a moment in her silent reflection and when she'd looked back at him his eyes were scanning her from ankle to face. Slowly...as if appraising her and the look in his eyes was, for lack of a better word, animalistic.

And clearly full of lust.

It thrilled her, yet unnerved her at the same moment and she realized it hadn't been his appraisal of her body that had caught her attention, but his advancement in her direction. He'd taken a single step her way and seemed to be frozen there in indecision.

"I'm not sure," he said evenly, "well, actually I know what I'm doing even though I'm trying not to do so." Her confusion must have shown clearly on her face cause he went on adding. "Have you ever really, really wanted to do or say something and without conscious thought you just find yourself doing or saying it even though you were trying not to for one reason or another?"

She let the confusing sentence roll around in her mind for a moment, "Ya, I think I know what you mean. So what you are saying is, even though you are trying to fight whatever is going on inside of you, you find yourself unable to control it completely and you...slip up every now and then?" She seemed slightly pleased with herself on figuring it out, admittedly she had worded it rather lamely. Even the Doctor's confusing sentence seemed to have summed it up better.

"Exactly," he said licking his lips, another one of his nervous ticks, though she wondered about that one under the current circumstances. "Meaning that the more i concentrate on you," he took another step forward and then another, "The harder it is to resist you- I mean," he spluttered, coming up short, "fight it off." He was clearly blushing and it took all his energy just to turn away from her so that his back was to her. "We are getting nowhere," he seethed quietly. "I need to be able to concentrate."

"What, you want me to leave you alone?" Even under the current situation she couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Amy, if there was any other choice I would gladly take it, but for now yes, it would appear that's what has to be done." He had his hands in his pockets now his shoulders viably less tense, she wondered what his face looked like.

"Fine then, I'll leave you to it," Extremely against what she was doing she uncrossed her arms and walked out of the room into the maze like corridors of the TARDIS.

The Doctor let out a strained sigh that was a mixture of relief and loss. "That was too close..." He ran his fingers through his floppy hair looking around wide eyed. "I have to get this sorted out quickly, before I can do anything rash."

**((Sorry it so long to get this out there! Been writing a bit of the ending since it popped in my mind the other day. ALSO I want your guys' input okay? Here's the question: _Should the Doctor and Amy "consummate their marriage" while he's under the influence of the Mist OR should they have quite a few close calls but not really do anything until he is no longer under it's influences?_**

**I wont be able to write the next chapter or two without some input. I'm stuck between the two choices and mom keeps nagging me saying she doesn't want to see them have sex at all. So I'd like to see what my readers think.**

**Also the next chapter will be mostly from the Doctor's point of view, I'm sure a few of you have been waiting for that! Thank you in advance guys and girls!))**


End file.
